Deep Within Mind
by Mairia
Summary: He silently thought she was a bit difficult, she loudly proclaimed he was just a tad unbearable. And somehow, amidst those perspectives, they found each other. — Link, Zelda and the woes of knighhood. A series of oneshots focusing on BOTW before Calamity Ganon strikes.
1. Of Fears and Insecurity

**OF FEARS AND INSECURITY**

* * *

 _ **The first time she caught a glimpse of him, he was being praised by her father and somehow, that made it all the more worse. – Zelda, Link and a little bit of insecurity.**_

* * *

She stretched her limbs, a yawn threatening to escape her lips. It has been a week since she locked herself inside the royal library with only the occasional servant bringing her lunch and dinner. Zelda had taken it upon herself to read every single journal of the queens of the past—trying hard to learn just how exactly they managed to awaken the dormant power lying within them.

No matter how much she doesn't want to be cooped up inside a single room, it was not like she even have a choice in these matters—the people of her kingdom and more importantly, her father is relying on her. She held back a sigh, gaze remained fixated at the tenth volume of Queen Zelda CXVII's journal, she straightened on her seat and picked up the quill as she glanced at the book lying next to journal that contained the texts of ancient Hylian scriptures and prepared herself in another roundabout way of translating the words to make it more readable in her own eyes.

She had started to read the journals in hope of finding some information that would prove useful in her endeavor. A few minutes had passed before she blinked and rubbed her eyes, this time, she did not fight back the yawn. Shifting on her seat, she put back the quill in the ink bottle as she stared at the translated text before her.

 _Summer of twenty-third, Hyrule Castle_

 _My mother had told me that the Hylians are starting to forget about the golden goddesses, I do not understand why. I asked a bunch of my subjects and they said the opposite. I shrug the topic off after that until dear mother gave me a good scolding. Telling me that I should pay attention to her words, it was not until a day later of pouring over her words and analyzing what those mean that I finally understand what she really meant to say, I was such an idiot._

 _The faith I had with the goddesses was waning—much as I wanted to object, something inside me wanted to contradict those thoughts. They said that the light magic of the royal members of Hyrule was blessed by the goddesses of the old. I did not hesitate to embark on a journey with my royal retainers in each respective temple to pray for them._

 _From dawn till dusk, I did not let the torrent of the ever-changing weather to halt me from fulfilling my duties for I knew it was only a trial set up by the goddesses._

Zelda stared at the words on the journal in front of her, she blinked in confusion before standing up from the chair without preamble. The corners of her lips tugging upwards and before she knew it, she snatched the piece of parchment containing the translated words as she started walking faster than what was allowed inside the library.

She can't wait to let her father learn of this discovery—it was not that praying in each shrine was unheard of however in times where Calamity Ganon might strike when they least expect it, her father had deemed it necessary to let her remain inside the castle as much as possible in fear of something to befall her. Not that she followed that particular concern of his, the outside world is better than staying indoors.

And well, now, she has a reason to stay outside more than a princess could and she could finally explore the vast world without the guards of her father to catch her in the act nor the Sheikah to follow her every shadow. Just imagining that made her already small smile to deepen, she can't wait. The moment she walked outside the library, she stared at one of the knights posted on the left side of the door. "Have you seen the king?"

The guard stared ahead, "I apologize but I do not know of the king's whereabouts, your highness."

Zelda frowned at this and stared more at the parchment on her hand before she let out a sigh and started trudging towards the training courtyard, if she was lucky, she can see him for herself, after all, her father does like to oversee the training of the potential upcoming knights.

The moment she turned around the corner just leading towards the destination in mind, her gaze immediately sweep towards the majestic red coat of her father. She recognized him instantly and her mood improved greatly. This was it, her chance to tell him of her findings.

"Fa—" She paused, her gaze shifting towards the knight in front of her father who had his attention focused intently on the king. Zelda raised an eyebrow, furrowing her brows in confusion because it wasn't everyday a knight get set aside to have a private audience with the king.

"The way you grip and wield the Sword of Evil's Bane made it look like you had it all your life, the goddess must had blessed you with a strength only known to few, keep up practicing and your improvement would be drastic, it would do you good if you set aside some of your time to train with the Master Sword more." At those words uttered by her father, she can't help but let out a gasp that was loud enough to make the two men turned their attention towards her.

She caught the stare of the knight, his gaze boring into hers though the only thing she can focus on was the sword strapped on his back.

The sword from the legends—

Zelda took a deep intake of breath and felt the sudden panic rising into hers, the sword is here. Someone is currently wielding it, why did nobody told her of this development!? Oh, goddess, the hero is here and yet—and yet, she still has none of her powers. Before dread completely fill up her mind, her father had brought her back to the world, his steady gaze meeting her feared ones.

"Zelda." Just him calling her managed to shook her into her core, when she just stared at him without responding, he had taken the initiative to ask her. "What can I help you with?"

She gulped, feeling the dryness of her lips all of a sudden, somehow, she lost the will to tell him of her findings. However, not wanting to disappoint him more, one quick glance at the knight behind him and she shifted on her feet before straightening her back, meeting the gaze of her father with determined ones—whoever that knight is, she needed to focus on unlocking her power more than anything.

She held out the piece of parchment containing the translated words like a shield to protect her. Her father raised an eyebrow before taking it and she silently stood there, trying not to let those thoughts to fill her mind. Though against her mind, she stole another glance at the knight and didn't took in his face instead she had focused her attention on the Master Sword.

Zelda felt like going back to her chambers and just lying on her bed with a pillow nestling above her face. Why did it have to appear now, it must had been the tormenting of the goddesses, she bit her lower lip to stop her thoughts from running wild, she can't let an ancient artifact get the best of her.

That is right, she just had to push herself more and maybe, she can awaken it before she turned seventeen.

"Do what you must," She snapped back out of her thoughts to gaze at her father. He handed her back the translated text and just as she was going to ask for permission to visit the shrine, he beat her to it. His gaze sweeping past her to the knight behind him, he craned his neck and gestured with a wave of a hand.

"Starting from now on, Master Link would accompany you on your journey, he would ensure your safety and survival, am I clear, Zelda?"

She blinked, she eyed the knight once more, her gaze lingering on the master sword before a surge of being helpless coursed through her, why him? Anyone but him. Do the goddess wanted to punish her that much, is this one of those trials or is this just a coincidence that made her life ten times the more miserable.

It was not enough to feel the pressure of every people inside the castle and now, there would be someone to follow her who would be a living reminder—she stopped her train of thought, she need to control the rising frustration she felt.

"Father, you must reconsider this! I can go by myself, I had done that the past years since I turned thirteen, why must it chan—" His cool gaze stopped her.

His words made her took a step back. "He will protect you, Zelda, and until you awaken the dormant power within you, you would just hurt yourself more if you continue to do this without anyone to guard you." Before she can retaliate more, he had turned his back on her and dismissed the both of them with a sway of his hand, he started walking down the opposite direction, she just stared at his back.

She remained still, not moving until his back can't be seen anymore, Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep intake of breath, she felt the tremor of her hands before she stopped herself from overthinking those kinds of thoughts again. When she heard the sound of boots shifting on the carpeted floor, she opened her eyes with sudden clarity.

Her gaze focused on the knight in front of her, waiting to be dismissed by her, no doubt. Her gaze swept pass his face before she settled on the sword on his back. She just let her focus remained on that, not moving an inch.

 _Why? Why? Why? Why?_

It only took a few seconds before she felt the sudden rise of irritation surging through her, why must he accompany her? Surely, he had other business to take care of? She doesn't need him. She doesn't need anyone, she can awaken her power all by herself.

Without a second thought, she turned around and started walking towards the library once more without giving him the permission of dismiss.

 _He has the Master Sword, he can take care of himself just fine._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Welcome to Deep Within Mind, this story is a series of related oneshots set just before the start of BOTW, because I wanted to read a story like that but can't find anything, so I decided to write myself one and shared it to you guys._** ** _Please tell me if there are any spelling errors, I'm not the best when it comes to grammar™. Also, I wanted them to interact but my deprived brain is forcing me to reconsider because it's more angsty this way? I don't even want to know._**


	2. Of Evading and Locating

**OF EVADING AND LOCATING**

* * *

 _ **Finding and especially looking out for the princess, he thought, is comparable to being held at knifepoint and is forced to choose whether to be chased or pecked by the cucoos, it was just plain impossible.**_

* * *

He had honestly saw it coming, it wasn't as if she had even tried to make an effort to hide the contempt she had for him—if the way she had addressed him during his knighting ceremony wasn't a strong indication then he doesn't know what is. Just the thought of that is enough to make him release a sigh, his gaze flitting towards the hyrule fields with only him as company because she had once again evaded and avoided him like the plague.

Biting the inner side of his cheek, he clucked his tongue and straightened up. Link should had known better than to let her out of his sight. With that in mind, his gaze shifted towards the vast expanse of grass surrounding him though he paid it no mind, his focus was solely on the back of the princess who was atleast a good ten steps away from him now.

He squinted his eyes at that, a look of determination flashing through his face. The king had entrusted her to him and he would do his best to not disappoint his majesty because anything otherwise is not a choice, it wasn't even like he had anything to look back on. And this is the only purpose and job he has, he wouldn't let anyone down.

With a sprint, he managed to easily catch up to fall back behind the princess as she gave him a side glance before wrinkling her nose and continued to walk ahead of him, her sheikah slate was gripped rather tightly with her hands. She didn't attempt to say anything to him which greatly relieved him because that would mean less people to disappoint to if he managed to say something wrong that betrayed their expectations.

It has been a week since he started following the princess like what he assumed, a dutiful knight would though she still pretended that he doesn't exist, often trying as best as she can to lose him within a crowd—thinking of that, it made him think that being in the hyrule field made his job easier because they were usually the only people trekking around these parts.

"Are you always this quiet?" He was startled by the sudden voice, his eyes immediately sought the back of her head. She wasn't turning her head and Link isn't sure whether she was actually asking him a question or possibly mocking him, either way, he doesn't quite know how to respond to her words, so he stayed silent.

The princess suddenly halt on her steps before she turned around and faced him, her stare penetrating him with those eyes of hers that always demanded answers for something she doesn't quite understand. Some wisps of her blonde locks flowed behind her as she continued to regard him, scrutinizing him with her looks.

Suddenly as if by command, he stiffened and stood straight. It was one of those looks—the ones where he desperately wanted people to just keep it within them, those judging stares that wanted to probe on his mind and dissect them one by one. Link fought hard the instinct to shift on his feet, he always received those whenever he had done something worthy of note back then when he was a mere recruit.

When he didn't respond, she narrowed her eyes at him before he saw the way she pursed her lips and harrumphed in irritation and then she turned back around and started walking again. ' _One more person disappointed_ ', his mind reminded him. It wasn't even like he expected her to start a conversation, still, as far as he was concerned, it wasn't exactly great to make the princess mad.

Or curious, she was definitely going to be curious. And that usually translated to her going out of her way to find and pry onto something that should be left alone. He doesn't know whether to finally respond or not, deciding that it would be best to atleast give her some minimum answers, and with that decision, Link opened his mouth to respond when she suddenly stopped walking once more just beside a rock that could be considered half their size.

She craned her neck to look back at him before gesturing towards the rock. "Stay here, I'm going to look for some flowers that could prove useful." He saw right through her ploy and immediately shook his head and told her in low barely used voice. "The king trust me to not let you out of sight." His words were enough for him to felt her irritation spiked up and carried over her own tone, brows furrowing in frustration.

"Fine," She said and then proceed to sit on the ground just beside the rock, her eyes had shifted towards the sheikah slate. While he stood there, in front of her, confused though he doesn't let it show and doesn't know whether she had just given up or she is merely planning something.

The princess looked up at him, meeting his stare head on. She had that kind of expression that told him he was the last thing she even wanted to see let alone be accompanied with, "If I can't go by myself then it would be better that you find some flowers."

Link blinked at this and he can the see the triumph look reflected on her eyes, she wasn't always good at masking her emotions and it showed on her eyes most often than not. He wondered for a second why she would look like she won before he repeated those words on her mind.

And then realization dawned onto him, she would run away the moment he turned around and pick out some flowers for her. At least that is what he assumed and it could be nothing else other than that. Link was on the verge of protesting when he paused and kept his mouth tightly closed.

' _She could have this'_ , he thought carelessly. ' _I would give her a ten-minute head start and then I'll track her down.'_ He could always just file this kind of hide and seek as training for locating her if something bad had gone down and then his thoughts scurried and suddenly, he wondered if this is the day where she could be in danger.

He pursed his lips in thought and almost let out a sigh, he'll take this chance and gave her a five-minute head start and then she wouldn't be able to shake him off for the rest of the day because he would not let himself be tricked by her plans to escape him.

With those made up, he straightened his back and gave her a short stiff nod. "Of course, your highness." He then turned around and started walking a few steps away, his gaze sweeping towards the patch of grasses surrounding him though his focus was solely on the faint sound of scraping boots and then it was gone.

When he gave the rock a glance, she was gone.

And now, he is alone.

The king would surely be disappointed at this kind of behavior from him thought strangely enough, he doesn't mind it the least bit.

* * *

He should have seen it coming, it was not that he had given her a five-minute head start that made it harder to locate her but because she doesn't leave any track to find her. It was honestly kind of stupid of him to agree to her ploy, he can't just wait until he was given a reprimand for losing the princess.

This was the first time that he had no idea where she could be, his gaze flitted towards every single thing and can't seem to find her in the vast expanse of the hyrule field. Maybe it would had been better if they were in the village atleast she would not find it within her to leave him alone there.

But in out of the wilderness, she hadn't thought twice to leave him alone.

He sighed and trudged towards some random path, his eyes kept gazing at the fields, hoping by some miracle that she materialized out of nowhere and told him that it was just a joke and she wouldn't leave his sight ever again. Yeah, right, as if something like that would happen, in his dreams, perhaps.

He batted those thoughts away and focused on the reality, she couldn't had gone that far, he knew that despite not wanting him guarding her, she usually left some faint trail however she hadn't done that right now. He wondered if she was fed up with him. With a glance towards the blinding sun, it was better if he started finding her now before night would fall.

* * *

It was nearing dusk and he was this close to panicking as he returned back to the rock he had lost her and there he saw, sitting beside it with her gaze focused on him and her eyes was obviously still plastered with that triumphant look, she was leaning back against the rock, clothes slightly rumpled but she didn't seem to notice as she was focused on him.

And he knew right away that he was played, as she stood up and put a hand on her hip, her other hand is clutching the sheikah slate. The princess let a small smile grazed through her lips as she silently regarded his face that obviously reflected a tired man though she didn't comment on it instead she gestured towards the direction of the castle.

"Let's go back, I had already gathered the data that I needed." She turned around from him and started walking towards the castle as he sighed and followed behind her, he can't believe that she had used his five-minute head start against him and not leaving some form of trail.

Still, he decided as they continued to walk. She smiled, a rarity around the castle grounds and more so when in his company. If the thought of being alone for hours is enough to make that look graced her face, he doesn't think he would mind, after all, he can tell that she was being suffocated amongst anything that reminded her of the duties she had.

Next time, he'll just give her a three-minute head start.

* * *

 ** _A/N: excuse for any wrong spellings errors you may have seen, I'll correct it in the near future._**


End file.
